When Universes Collide
by protector91
Summary: Story has undergone a revamp.
1. We have to go to Smallville?

**When Universes Collide**

**A/N: The beginning of the story will at first focus on Smallville and Supernatural. Buffy and the gang won't be appearing till later. The events in this story take place after the season 3 episode titled "Sin City" on Supernatural while taking place after the season 7 episode titled "Siren" on Smallville.**

Dean sat uncomfortably in his seat while munching down on a hamburger. It had been a few days since Sam shot the Crossroads Demon, which didn't free him from his deal. Dean would never tell Sam, but he was scared, terrified even of being sent to hell. Of course the only bright side to Sam offing the demon was that now they could look for a way out of the deal without the Crossroads Demon offing Sam. All they have to do now is find the demon that holds his contract. "Oh this is going to be fun," Dean thought to himself in a hopeless manner. Just then Sam came walking into the boys' messy motel room just hanging up his cell phone. He was about to tell Dean something when he cut him off saying

"Where's the pie Sam?"

"What?" Sam asked

"You were supposed to go to the local Diner and get me some freaking PIE!"

"Ohhh. That pie." Sam said with a nervous look on his face.

"Sammy, have you ever once ever remembered the pie?" Dean asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ummm…" Sam started.

"Let me answer my own question by saying, NO. Every time there is always some ridiculous problem. The first time you got hungry on the way back. The second time you claimed the pie was food poisoning waiting to happen, all because the Diner had several health violations. And don't even get me started on the whole "Oh the pie was haunted" excuse Sam.

"Dean?"

"What!?"

BAM. Sam had drawn back his fist and punched Dean across the jaw.

As Dean was rubbing his jaw he asked, "What did you do that for!?"

"Now that I have your attention Dean we have a new case.

"We do?" Dean asked as he continued to rub his throbbing jaw.

"Yeah that was Bobby that just called me. He says he's found a hunt for us in a town called Smallville."

Dean suddenly choked on his burger at the mention of that name.

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah Sam it's just that. Ohhh man. That burger went right through me," Dean said as he rushed to the bathroom.

"Make sure you flush this time!" Sam called out remembering what happened the last time Dean had a Mondo Deluxe hamburger with everything-and they meant everything- on it. The smell was so bad they had to seal off that section of the motel.

Once inside the bathroom Dean splashed some cold water on his face as he panicked about returning to Smallville. Especially after everything he had done in the past. After a suitable amount of time had passed Dean exited the bathroom and saw that Sam had already packed and loaded everything in the Impala. He walked over to the stairs and saw Sam waiting for him.

"Hey Dean be careful on those stairs. They're kind of bad."

"Ok Sam. I'll be right there," Dean called out. He walked back into the room and took a deep breath hoping that no one would recognize him in Smallville. It had been almost three years. He then walked to the stairs, but was so focused on thoughts concerning Smallville that he failed to notice the bad step and went falling down the steps.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he ran to his brother's side. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Dean asked sarcastically with a look of pain on his face.

**The Hospital**

"So how bad is it Doc?" Dean asked sitting on the hospital bed with his broken leg.

"The damage isn't too bad," the doctor replied. "You should recover in a couple of weeks."

"Weeks!?" Sam and Dean said in unison as the doctor left the room.

"I guess I'll have to go it alone," Sam stated.

"Ok fine Sammy. But if I find one scratch on the Impala when you get back"

"Relax Dean," Sam interrupted. "I'll take good care of your baby." And then Sam left the room and drove off in the Impala. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as Sam drove off. He won't have to face the people of Smallville after all. But what exactly is he going to do for fun while he's stuck in this hospital. Dean was broken out of his train of thought by the sound of his door opening.

"Hello Dean. My name is Kaitlin and I will be your nurse for today."

An evil smile appeared on Dean's face. "Looks like I've found what I'm going to be doing for fun," Dean thought.

**Smallville **

After about an hours drive Sam arrived in Smallville "The Meteor Capital of the World" as the sign depicted. For his first week there Sam had luck that was as bad as Dean's GPA at school, which was nonexistent so that's really bad. He questioned a lot of people in town, searched through "The Talon", and tried the school as well but came up short. All the while people were dying left and right and there was nothing Sam could do. Most of the deaths were pretty gruesome. Some people were burned alive. Others had there skulls smashed in. But Sam never heard of any supernatural creature killing someone this bad before. As far as he knew only Yellow Eyes had the power to burn people alive and he's gone so what could be doing this. As Sam was walking back to the Impala parked outside "The Talon" he suddenly heard someone call out for help in a nearby alleyway. Sam grabbed his shotgun and ran into the alley. He saw a young man in a blue jacket and red t-shirt holding a man by his neck up to a wall.

"Help me!" The man shouted.

"Put him down!" Sam ordered as he ran to the man's aid and fired his gun. The bullets hit the killer but they didn't even leave a mark. The killer grabbed Sam by the neck and lifted him off his feet.

"Stay out of this," The mysterious killer ordered before throwing Sam against the other wall. Sam hit it hard and sank to he knees. He looked up just in time to see the killer burn the man alive. He let out a shriek of terror as his body was consumed by fire. The killer dropped him and looked to Sam with an evil smile on his face before taking off into the sky.

"That's right Dean not a scratch. This creature could even fly." Sam said as he walked back to the Impala.

"He could fly?" Dean asked not sure what to believe. "And I suppose he thought of a wonderful thought and applied a little bit of pixie dust."

"Dean I'm serious."

"What did this thing look like anyway?" Dean asked.

"Tall, Black hair, early twenty's, wore a red shirt and blue jacket."

"Clark." Dean thought. "You sure this wasn't demonic possession or maybe even a shape shifter.

"Dean if it were a demon it would have been hurt by the rock salt. And you know shape shifters aren't invincible. Looks like I'm going to have to use the colt on this thing.

"Alright Sam, but be careful."

"I will Dean. Make sure you heal fast. It's kind of boring out here without you," Sam said as he hung up.

"Clark Kent," Dean thought. "I always knew there was something supernatural about him. But he can't be the killer. He was a good guy. Even if we didn't see eye to eye Clark would never murder someone in cold blood." Dean continued to think. He wondered how everybody was doing back in Smallville. Clark, Jonathan, Martha, Lois and Chloe (those two in some ways were female versions of myself and Sam), and Lana (I honestly thought I had loved her, but just a week being out of Smallville I rejoiced that we we're no longer together).

As Sam hung up his phone and walked off he failed to notice that someone had listened to his entire conversation and was quite worried. Without a moment's hesitation she whipped out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Clark it's Chloe. We've got trouble."

**The Kent Farm**

"Slow down Chloe, you really think Bizzaro's back?"

"I know Lana blew him to kingdom come, but this isn't the first time one of your dead enemies came back to life.

"If he is alive Chloe he would have come for me. He was always intent on living my life, remember?

"Whoever that man was, his description of the killer matched Bizzaro's especially the ability to fly part."

"But it doesn't make any sense. The blue Kryptonite Lana used on him blew him up. Who lives through that?"

"Apparently Bizzaro. Speaking of Lana, whatever happened to her?"

"After Bizzaro things just weren't the same anymore. She packed her bags a week ago and I didn't do a thing to stop her. Whatever we had is no longer there." Suddenly Clark heard a car coming approaching. Stepping out of an Impala was a man in his early twenties. He scanned the area before heading for the barn.

"That's the guy who saw Bizzaro." Chloe informed Clark. "He must think Bizzaro's you."

"And he's probably here to kill me. I'll take care of him Chloe. Stay here."

Sam entered the barn with the Colt hidden in his jean's pocket ready for whatever this creature was.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice behind Sam called. He turned to see Clark standing at the opposite end of the barn. "I don't want to fight. I just want to talk."

"I'm not falling for that old trick," Sam thought and reached into his pocket to pull out the Colt. Before he could put his hands on it Clark sped to him and through him across the barn. Sam hit part of the structure holding up the top part of the balcony causing it to fall on him. Shocked at what he had done Clark ran to Sam's side and lifted the fallen debris of him.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked as he outstretched his arm to help Sam up. But suddenly Sam grabbed Clark's arm and threw him. Clark crashed throw several tables and felt the sensation of pain throughout his body. Both he and Sam rose to their feet at the same time ready for battle. Clark was shocked by what he saw on Sam's face. His eyes had turned completely white.

**A/N: Sam has not been possessed or replace by any type of supernatural creature. It's really him.**


	2. Demon vs alien

Clark was shocked by what he saw on Sam's face. His eyes had turned completely white.

"Whoever this guy is, he isn't human or good," Clark thought.

Both he and Sam came at each other at the same time each throwing a punch simultaneously. Their fists connected emitting a small shockwave throwing them both back. Clark recovered first and delivered a super speed punch to Sam's stomach. Sam let out a yell as he flew back and crashed in another section of the barn. Clark headed over to where Sam lay, but when he got there Sam had vanished. When Clark turned around he saw that Sam was right behind him. Clark threw another punch, but Sam stopped it and backhanded Clark back to the center of the barn. As Clark got up Sam grabbed him by his jacket collar and threw him to the upper level of the barn. Clark hit the floor and his face scrunched up in pain. Sam climbed up the stairs and pulled Clark to his feet. The second Clark was up he swung his fist down hard on Sam's head. Sam's lifted his head up brandishing and evil smile before grabbing Clark's arm. Clark suddenly felt a surge of electrical energy flow through his body. He was being electrocuted!

"AHHHHHH!!!" Clark screamed as Sam grabbed Clark's neck. Sam merely continued upping the voltage showing absolutely no mercy. Through his pain Clark managed to draw back his head and head butted Sam causing him to release his grip on Clark. Sam backed up several feet still reeling in pain from the head butt. Clark seized this opportunity and tackled Sam sending them both falling back to the bottom of the barn hitting the floor with a loud crash. Clark suddenly felt himself flying off of Sam, only Sam didn't hit him. He was being telepathically moved. Sam had his hand outstretched keeping Clark locked in his telepathic attack. Sam began to close his fist and Clark could feel something tightening on his heart. However just as quickly had the pressure on his heart been applied it was quickly released. Clark stated to breathe heavily from the grip Sam put on his heart. He lifted his head to see that Sam was enjoying torturing Clark. He closed his fist again and Clark let out another yell as his heart started to be crushed. As Sam started to squeeze tighter Clark concentrated as hard as he could and fired a blast of heat vision at Sam's shoulder. Sam fell to his knees and Clark fell out of the air. Anger and rage burned through him as he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the Colt.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE???!!!" Sam shouted before firing the gun.

Everything happened in slow motion. The bullet from the Colt came at Clark and he outstretched his hand to deflect it. But the bullet went right through Clark's hand and slammed right into Clark's heart.

"CLARK!!!" Chloe shouted as she just entered the barn. Clark turned to look at her with a hole in his chest and a look of terror in his eyes. His body then flashed several times before falling to the ground completely lifeless. Chloe ran to Clark and kneeled by his side with tears streaming down here face as she held up his body. "You can't die Clark! You just can't!" Sam merely stared at her still holding the smoking Colt when he heard someone laughing in the background. Coming into the barn was an exact replica of Clark.

Bizzaro continued to chuckle as he said "I can't thank you enough for offing Clark Sam." He turned to look at Chloe, who had a scared look on her face. "What's the matter Chloe? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Sam rolled his eyes at this statement.

"I suppose you're wondering how I survived? The truth is I didn't. I was blown to smithereens, but as luck would have it my scattered remains were dumped into a dumpster right next to a few meteor rocks. That same night during a lightning storm the dumpster hit the rocks which energized my remains and allowed me to reform. Pretty lucky isn't it?"

"Sounds like something that would conveniently happen in a comic book." Sam replied.

Bizzaro shoved Sam to the floor at that statement and continued his story. "Anyway after I was brought back I was essentially too weak to try another shot at "The Boy scout" here so I tracked the globe to find something that could kill him. I heard you and you're brother talking about the Colt when I landed in the same town as you and decided to draw you to Smallville by committing those murders. It felt so good killing people again after having to play house with Lana, but that's another story. Now that this explanation is out of the way it's time for me to finish you guys off. I deal with you later Sam. First it's the sidekick," Bizzaro threatened as he walked over to Chloe. Sam used his telekinesis and brought part of the roof down on Bizzaro. He was undamaged, but then a ray of light showed through and damaged Bizzaro. Sam jumped up, ran to Bizzaro, and uppercut him through the roof causing him to fly away. Sam then blinked his eyes, calmed down, and his eyes returned to their normal color.

"What just happened," Sam thought. He felt some sort of power rush through him before his battle with Clark. "Oh no Clark!" Sam thought with worry as he looked down at Clark and Chloe.

He wanted to say something, anything to Chloe. To let her know how sorry he was. In all his years as a hunter he never killed a good person. He opened his mouth to say something but Chloe cut him off.

"Save it whoever you are. Right now you and Clark have to stop Bizzaro."

"How? He's dead."

"Not for long. I have the power to heal any wound." Chloe then placed her hand on Clark's heart and kissed his forehead before saying "I'm sorry Clark." A bright light then began to engulf Clark and Chloe, which continued to grow until Chloe let out a scream. When the light died down Clark was fully healed, but Chloe lay on the ground unmoving and with all the color drained from here body. Clark had fear in his eyes. Chloe had used her powers to heal him. What if healing him was too much for her. Using his super hearing he tried to listen for even the faintest sound of a heart beat from Chloe. There was nothing. Clark turned to see Sam, sped over to him and lifted him up by his jacket.

"Clark, wait! I know the thing that killed those people wasn't you." Sam tried to explain.

"How would you know that?" Clark asked starting to calm down a little.

"Because he was just here. Said he was too weak to fight you so he tricked me into coming here so I could do it. The gun I shot you with can kill anything," Sam continued to explain hoping Clark would believe him. "You're friend Chloe said we both had to stop him and said to you she was sorry right before she healed you."

There was something Clark still wasn't sure about. "You're eyes turned white right before we fought. What are you?"

Sam figured it would be for the best if he told the truth. "I have had demon blood inside of me since I was a baby. I've never hurt any one though. And the white eyes never happened to me before now."

Had Clark been human he would have thought Sam was nuts. But seeing how he himself is an alien and that he's had his own supernatural dealings in the past he decided he would believe Sam's story for now. He released Sam from his grip and asked "What's your name?"

"Sam Winchester."

"Ok Sam don't move."

Clark closed his eyes and focused his super hearing. He heard people shouting followed by multiple machine gun fire. He finally heard Bizzaro say "Where are the meteor rocks?"

"Behi- Behind the bookcase," a security guard choked out.

"He's at the Luthor Mansion." Clark informed Sam.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Super hearing," Clark said as he grabbed Sam's arm. "Now get ready for some super speed." The two heroes then vanished from the barn at that instant and appeared in the mansion an instant later. The mansion was a wreck. There were dead guards everywhere. Blood was splattered on some of the walls. They suddenly saw a bright green flash coming from the main study and ran in there. Walking out of the room behind the bookcase was Bizzaro.

"You're too late." said.

"Where's Lex?" Clark asked.

"Sadly Lex Luthor wasn't here to share in my rampage, but you two will do just fine. Clark nice to see you alive. Now I can finish you myself. Look's like the side kick was useful after all." Clark clenched his fists at Bizzaro's comment.

"You take him high, I'll take him low," Sam informed Clark.

"Yeah about that Sam. I can't fly." Clark confessed.

"Wait you can't fly. Then how can he?"

"Long story."

"Ok we just do this the easy way." Sam pulled out the Colt and fired. Bizzaro easily dodged the shot no problem. He sped over to Sam and punched him sending him to the wall. He caught Clark's punch and grabbed his neck. As he began to strangle Clark Sam rose to his feet feeling demonic power once again flowing throw him. This time, however, Sam felt a greater control over it. He grabbed Bizzaro's shoulder and sent a surge of electricity through him. Bizzaro yelled and released his grip on Clark. Clark picked up the fallen safe door and swung it at Bizzaro. The door shattered at the impact and sent Bizzaro out the window and into the light. Clark landed on top of Bizzaro and began to punch him relentlessly. He wanted him to pay for every single one of the lives he had taken. Make him pay for his role in Chloe's death. Suddenly Clark stopped. As much as he wanted to kill Bizzaro he couldn't bring himself to murder him in cold blood. And what would Chloe think of him. She would never forgive him if he she found out that's what he did. He got off of Bizzaro, who weakly asked "You're not going to kill me?"

"No Clark replied," as Sam came jumping down to join him.

"If you aren't going to kill him," Sam said as he and Clark turned around, "Then what are you going to do with him?"

"He's weakened by the sun. I have a friend that can take him up to the sunny side of Mars."

As Clark and Sam discussed Bizzaro's fate, he got to his feet and charged Clark letting out a yell. There was no way he was going back to Mars. Hearing Bizzaro's yell Sam spun around and outstretched his arm. A blinding flash materialized from his hand and when it died down Bizzaro had a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been. Bizzaro looked up with an unbelieving look on his face. "What are you he asked?" He then fell to the ground and died.

Sam looked down at his hand. "What's happening to me?" Sam thought to himself.

**One week later**

After Bizzaro had been killed, salted, and burned, Sam remained in Smallville to help Clark repair some of the damage to the barn. Chloe was healing at the hospital in Metropolis. It was a miracle that she had lived though she was pretty scared by how close she came to the brink of death this time around. Clark didn't leave her side for her entire first day at the hospital. Sam went to see her himself as well to explain the situation to her. Chloe decided if Clark thought he was okay he must be. Though Clark's did frequently put his trust in the wrong people Chloe felt like this guy could be trusted. And he was totally hot as well though she did already have a boyfriend.

"Where are you headed now Sam?" Clark asked as they left the hospital.

"My brother's a few cities down. I'm going to pick him up from the hospital and then will be on our way."

**On the Road**

"So how was the hunt Sammy?" Dean inquired.

"I met this guy named Clark Kent. He was some sort of super human. I made the mistake of killing him when it was some sort of duplicate that had committed the murders in Smallville. He was brought back to life by his friend Chloe but it nearly cost her her life."

Dean was shocked to find out Chloe nearly dead but he couldn't act like he had previously known her. As Sam fell asleep in the Impala Dean began to think about everything that had happened to him in Smallville.

"Sammy," Dean thought. "I wish I could tell you about everything that happened back then. How I did things I'm not proud of. But the less you know the better."

**A/N: First off I apologize if my use of Chloe sucked. Secondly Buffy and her pals (some of them anyway) will be featured in the next chapter.**


	3. Explanation

**A/N: The events in this story now take place a few days after "Identity" on Smallville and a few months before "No Rest for the Wicked" on Supernatural. I also made a mistake last chapter. When I said that Buffy would appear this chapter I meant the Buffy element of my story would be introduced in this chapter. Buffy herself won't show up until chapter 4. I promise. Also I rewrote the one week later part of chapter two. Chloe is now alive. I originally had her killed off because I had no place for her in my story, but Clark and Sam seemed like jerks as they causually talked about Chloe's death. I'm not the best at writing sad scenes and I'm sure no one wanted to see Clark blaming himself for something else since we get way too much of that in the show. I apologize to Chloe's fans for my use of her. Also Sam was never that powerful in Supernautral. I decided to make him that way since he has the power to rival evn Lilith. I decide to give him the power of another one of the psychics, which was electrocution. The demonic energy blast he used on Bizzaro can be seen in "No Rest for the Wicked" being used by Lilith on Sam.**

"I swear if you don't start talking now I'll blow her brains out," Dean threatened as he aimed his rifle at Martha Kent's head.

"How did it come to this," Dean started to think. "How did it to come to him threatening the sweetest people on possibly this whole darn planet!" It all came rushing back to him at he thought this.

**Several months ago**

Dean couldn't help but stare at Jason Teague's dead body lying in the hospital morgue. I guess it's true what they say. Everyone in life really does have a double. As far as Dean could tell there was nothing suspicious about this Jason guy's death. Well besides the fact that they look exactly the same. "Why dear old dad failed to mention that I'll never know," Dean said out loud. He was prepared to leave when the door to the morgue opened.

"What are you doing in here? I told the hospital staff that no one was to be in here," An annoyed voice behind Dean said.

"I can explain," Dean said as he turned around to meet the upset face of Genevieve Teague. Her face immediately changed from one of anger to one of shock. She walked up to Dean and placed both her hands on the sides of his face.

"Um Ms., please tell me you aren't about to do what I think you are?" Dean asked uneasily.

"Oh sorry," Genevieve apologized taking her hands off Dean. "I was just making sue that you were real and not just my imagination."

"Don't worry. I'm not some evil twin. You know what they say for everyone in life there's a double. If you don't mind me asking did you happen to notice anything unusual about Jason before he died? Maybe something unnatural."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I've seen some pretty bizarre things."

"My son Jason was murdered trying to locate one of three ancient stones of immense power. If united they could destroy all life on this planet."

Dean wasn't sure what to believe. He's never heard of these stones up till now.

"Did I forget to mention these stones are not of this earth?" Genevieve asked.

"So you're saying these stones are alien?" Dean asked unbelievably. He's seen a lot of strange things, but nothing of that sort. But if theses stones are the real deal he can't just let them fall into the wrong hands.

"Perhaps you could help me?" Genevieve suggested. "You are the spitting image of my son."

Dean thought about it for a second, wondering what he was getting himself into. "What's the worst that could happen," Dean thought. "Even if the stones are real it shouldn't be anything I can't handle." "Ok, I'm in," Dean replied. "What do I have to do first?

"First you must travel to Paris. You should run into someone special when you arrive."

Dean was pulled out of his flashback by Jonathan tackling him. For an old man he was pretty tough. He wasn't stronger than Dean though, who easily fought him off and threw him next to Martha. Jonathan and Martha held each other as Dean cocked his shot gun and aimed it at them.

"I don't' want to do this," Dean thought with anguish.

"Please, something, anything happen to prevent me from having to kill one of them to get the stones."

Dean's unspoken wish was answered; just not in the way he wanted. He felt the house begin to shake and he turned to the window to see a meteor heading straight for the house. The Kents held each other tight and closed there eyes as the meteor came. On instinct Dean dove out of the way narrowly missing it. The impact of the meteor, however, caused a section of the house to fall down and bury Dean. He could hear the other meteors falling outside. He had failed. The world was going to end burning and he couldn't stop it. But as quickly as the meteor shower had started it was over. "Clark," Dean thought.

Dean suddenly heard someone throwing the fallen debris inside the house. "Martha!" Jonathan shouted as he tried to find her. Dean was this close to pushing himself out of the fallen debris to help Mr. Kent regardless of the attempted murder when he heard Lois come running into the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent!? Clark!?" She shouted with worry.

"Clark's fine Lois he wasn't even here."

Figuring Lois would help Jonathan find Martha Dean slowly crawled out from under the debris covering him and slipped out of the house. He then painfully stood up and made his way away from the Kent farm leaving his truck behind as he couldn't leave any evidence that he might have lived. After walking for what seemed like forever (though it was roughly around half an hour) Dean made it to the Smallville city limits. He walked over to the Impala which he had hidden behind the now destroyed "Welcome to Smallville" sign during the last week of his time in Smallville. He was glad and surprised that it wasn't destroyed. He smiled weakly before saying "Hey baby. Sorry I had to use the musty old truck during my investigation here." Dean weakly walked over to the Impala opened its trunk and pulled out a bottle with a strange looking potion in it. Dean swallowed the entire thing in one gulp and instantly felt all of his wounds heal completely. He remembered his dad telling him to only use this healing elixir in case of emergencies and this was about as big an emergency as he could think. Dean felt his cell phone begin to ring and he answered it.

"Hey Dad. I'm okay though I had to use the healing elixir. The job's done. I'm out of here." A few weeks went by before Dean checked the internet to see the people listed as dead in Smallville. Listed on the obituaries was Jason Teague. Lucky for Dean his face wasn't shown. So as far as everyone knows Jason Teague died in that meteor shower. And he was going to keep it that way.

"Hey Dean, wake up." Sam said.

Dean was awoken from his dream about his time in Smallville by Sam shacking him.

"Bobby just called. Says he has another case for us."

"Has he found any trace of the demon that holds my contract?"

"Not yet though he is working round the clock."

**Metropolis**

It had been an hour since closing time and yet Clark Kent and Lois Lane were still working diligently in the Daily Planet's upper levels. Since the basement level had horrible computers Lois decided to purposely stay after hours so she could sneak to the top and use the better computers. Realizing Lois was just asking for trouble Clark stayed with her mainly to disable most forms of security so she wouldn't get caught. Cark at that moment was paying attention to the police scanner in case someone needed him. Lois was busy trying to figure out ways of finding the Red Blue Blur. She seemed pretty serious when she said that she was going to get the first exclusive interview with him. "Maybe I will give her that interview someday," Clark thought. Though he would never tell Lois he had really started to enjoy their time they spent together, however, he was still unsure about how he felt about her. She started acting differently towards him after Maxima appeared. She even asked him to zip up her dress at one point! When it came to matters of the heart Clark was always completely clueless. Lois saved her work to her flash drive and got up.

"Ok Smallville, I'm all done here. Are you coming?"

"I'll be right with you Lois," Clark replied still listening to the scanner.

"Okay see you down stairs." Lois said as she walked off not seeing Clark watch her as she left. "Keep staring Clark and you're gonna need a pair of glasses when I'm through with you." Lois threatened.

"Does she have eyes in the back of her head," Clark wondered.

"Yes I have eyes in the back of my head."

"Did she just read my mind," Clark thought surprised.

Lois smiled at Clark before saying good night and headed down the stairs. As she was walking she heard a crash in one of the lower floor. Lois went to investigate since her journalistic instinct refused to let he ignore it.

"Hello," Lois called out. Suddenly a mysterious woman appeared out of the corner and advanced down the hallway towards Lois with a hungry expression on her face. She was dressed in black jeans, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. She had short black hair and looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Lois asked as the mystery woman approached her.

"Just someone looking for a quick bite," she replied before exposing fangs and lunging at Lois. Lois quickly reacted and outstretched her hands to grab the vampire's face to keep her back.

"Get off of me you Resident Evil knockoff," Lois said as she struggled with the vampire, who merely growled at here statement. "Two words pal. Breath. Mint," Lois said before kneeing the vampire in the stomach. She then did a spin kick to the vampire's head spinning it backwards. Lois charged the vampire and pinned it up against the wall.

"Pretty nice moves for a human," the vampire said before elbowing Lois in the chest. It then back handed Lois and grabbed her neck from behind. Lois attempted to break free, but it was no good. Meanwhile on the upper level Clark was getting ready to leave. He used his super hearing to hear if anyone from security was coming when he heard the sounds of Lois struggling with someone. Clark used his X-Ray vision and saw Lois was two floors under him. He super sped down there just in time to see the vampire bite Lois neck.

"Lois!" He shouted out. The vampire turned around and Clark saw her blood stained fangs. She dropped Lois to the floor and Clark ran at super speed and caught her. The vampire came at him, but Clark stopped her attack and punched her in the face sending her down the hallway. The vampire struggled to her feet and realized she was outmatched from that one punch alone. She then turned and jumped headfirst out the closed window. Clark arrived at the smashed window just in time to see the vampire crash to the street below. She then got up dusted herself off and ran away leaving hundreds of bystanders shocked.

"I'll deal with her later," Clark thought before going back to Lois's side. Her neck was bleeding and she was completely unconscious. Clark used his super hearing to listen to her heart beat which was weak but still there. "Hang on Lois," Clark said before super speeding her to the hospital.

**Los Angeles**

"It feels strange being back here. I thought I had left this old life behind me long ago. Ironically enough this life fits in perfectly with my plans," a mysterious figure thought to himself. "And this time there won't be anything that can be done to stop me." The figure continued to think as he approached the "Angel Investigations" building. He walked in and made his way through the deserted building to the upper level till he got to Angel's office. Angel had his back turned and didn't see who came in.

"Sorry were closed," he apologized to the unknown person.

"Hello Angel."

Angel froze. It sounded like, but it couldn't be. "Spike?" He asked.

**A/N: It may take me couple of days to update the next chapter. I just recently started looking at repeats of Buffy the Vampire slayer so I'm have a general Idea of how to right certain characters though I'm going to study up to make sure I don't mess up with them. Let me know what you think of the story thus far.**


	4. The Team up

**Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. I will be giving reasons for why certain characters are missing in action in this part of the story. I apologize in advance to the fans of Buffy the Vampire Slayer if my use of the characters isn't good. **

Angel couldn't believe his eyes. "Spike, you're, you're."

"Alive. Is that the word you're looking for Angel?"

Angel approached Spike with caution just in case this turned out to be a trap. "How did you come back?" Angel asked.

"Long story. But the question isn't how I'm back. It's why I'm back." Spike then super sped over to Angel and grabbed his neck. He then hurled Angel out the window causing him to crash into the building next to Angel Investigations. Angel fell to the alley way below and hit the ground hard. Spike jumped out of the gaping hole in Angel Investigations and landed in front of Angel. As he tried to regain his composure Spike picked him up once again, pinned him up to the wall, and pulled a weird looking device from his jacket. Spike thrust it into Angel's neck, who let out a yell of pain as he felt the device drill into his neck. The pain then subsided and Angel raised his head up to see that Spike had used the device to steal some of his blood.

"Thanks Angel," Spike said as he threw him to the ground. He then looked to the sky and took off into the air. Angel got to his feet and looked like he had been staked.

"What the… since when can Spike do that?!"

"It wasn't Spike," a voice behind Angel said. Angel turned to meet the eyes of Buffy Summers and Xander Harris.

"What are you guys doing here?" Angel asked.

"It happened a few hours ago," Buffy started. "Xander, Willow, and I were busy at my place doing slayer business when the Spike "look alike" crashed things, literally. Came crashing through the door and at first didn't act. So I did. I grabbed my scythe and swung it at him, but he caught it easily and tried to assure me that he was the real Spike. I loosened my grip on the scythe and that was a big mistake. He slammed his fist into the side of my face before making short work of Xander. He then made a leap towards Willow and restrained her before the two vanished before our eyes. After about a half hour Willow managed to come through and beamed an image of were she was into our minds. We figured whoever this guy was would come for you if he was in Los Angeles."

"Well whoever that guy was, he stole some of my blood before taking off." Angel said.

"I wonder what he's going to do with it," Xander thought out loud.

**Bobby's house sometime ago**

"So what's the job this time Bobby," Sam asked.

"You said it was something big," Dean threw in.

"Several vampire attacks have occurred in the last few days," Bobby answered.

There was a few seconds silence before Dean said, "Um Bobby not that killing vampires isn't important or anything but what's so big about that?"

Bobby rolled his eyes before answering, "This is why." Bobby then put a map of the United States on the table. "The attacks are occurring in a straight line. Almost as if they are trying to lure someone out. If my guess is right the attacks are going to end here in Los Angeles. While I have no idea what the vamps could be doing there it's got to be big for them to be collectively working together.

"You can say that again," came a voice behind the three hunters.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby all turned around and raised their shotguns at the intruder.

"Whoa easy their hotshots," Ruby sarcastically said. Sam lowered his weapon at the sight of her while Bobby and Dean kept them pointed at her.

"Still don't trust me do you Dean?"

"Well," Dean started.

"That was a rhetorical question. Anyway I was able to find some information on what the vampires are up to. Apparently some vampire known as Spike resurfaced a week ago. He rounded up a pretty big group of vampires and is planning on opening something he calls the demon vortex."

"What the heck is that?" Dean asked.

"It's an ancient portal that leads directly to hell," Bobby answered. "It can only be opened under specific conditions. One of which involves the use of a special statue, which directly opens the portal. There's also a second way, but I have no idea what it is."

"Well what are we waiting for Sammy? Let's go," Dean said already headed for the door.

"Yeah let's," Ruby remarked causing Dean to freeze in his tracks.

"Oh no there is no way I'm letting some demon join us. Let alone ride in the Impala."

"Like it or not Dean you're going to need my help with this. LA is crawling with more vampires then you two can handle on your own."

"She has a point Dean," Sam jumped in.

"Sam I can't believe you're taking her side!"

"You know Dean I am so sick and tired of your constant paranoia concerning demons! Don't you think if I wanted you two killed I would've done it by now!" Dean opened his mouth to fire back a response when he suddenly realized Ruby did make a valid point. He took several minutes to think things over before sighing and finally saying, "Ok fine you can come with us." Dean then walked up to Ruby and held his shotgun up to her chin. "But you listen well. If you so much as think about double crossing us I will personally kill you with your own knife. Right. Through. The chest. Understood?" Dean threatened.

Ruby looked back at Dean with unblinking eyes before calmly saying, "Fine".

**Metropolis**

Clark was busy scanning through the police data base in hopes of finding whoever attacked Lois. The doctors managed to stabilize her, but there wasn't much they could for her. Just then his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello," Clark answered

"Clark it's Chloe how's Lois?" Chloe answered with worry in her voice.

"There isn't anything the doctors could do for her. Fortunately that's where having a billionaire as a friend comes in handy. Oliver's team managed to synthesize a serum that should counter the effects of Lois's vampire bite. But there is one problem. It can't be completed without the blood of what attacked her. So now I'm trying to find whoever that girl was by scanning the police data base."

"I wish I could be there to help Clark, but Jimmy and I missed our flight out of Gotham and won't be back for a while as a result."

In the past week Brainiac had inexplicably released his grip on Chloe. She couldn't explain how, but she needed to get her head together and decided to accompany Jimmy on an assignment to Gotham City. Partially to clear her head and partially because she knew Jimmy wouldn't last a second in Gotham City on his own.

"Just make sure you can do whatever you can to save Lois, Clark. I don't know what I would do if she died."

"I'll save her Chloe. I promise." Clark then hung up and went back to the data base.

**Back in Angel Investigations**

"Where do you suppose our little doppelganger could be hiding out in?" Xander asked mainly to break through the awkward silence being generated by Buffy and Angel.

"I noticed something strange going on at the old parking garage downtown. I was preparing to check it out when I was attacked."

"And "the Spike look alike" just waltzed right in here with no one noticing him." Buffy asked.

"If you're referring to my team, Buffy, I sent them all out on a mission several states away from here."

"Oh real smart Angel," Buffy said with sarcasm dripping from her words. Before Angel could react to her comment two vampires swung in through the whole in the building. Buffy pulled out her stake and stabbed the first vampire right in the heart. The vampire initially gasped, but then showed an evil smile.

"Nice try slayer. But I've evolved past that weakness." He then pulled Buffy's stake out of his heart and threw Buffy on to Angel's desk. He raised the stake and prepared to throw it when Angel grabbed his hand and pulled the stake out. He threw it at the other vampire, who was about to punch Xander's lights, hoping it would work but the result was the same. He pulled out the stake and casually tossed it aside before tossing Xander out of the hole. Buffy ran to Xander and grabbed his hand to keep him from falling while the other two vampires closed in on Angel. Suddenly one of them gasped before his body flashed. He collapsed to the floor revealing a knife sticking out of the back of his head. The other vampire's eyes widened with fear as he turned around to see two guys and one girl standing behind him.

"Boo," Dean said before he sliced off the vampire's head. Ruby casually walked over to the dead vampire and pulled her knife out of its skull.

"You do realize that staking vampires only works in the movies Ms.?" Dean started.

"Summers. Buffy Summers."

"As in Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Dean asked.

"Ok that movie was such an inaccurate depiction of my life it's not even funny. To this day I still don't know how they got that idea in the first place." Xander shifted uncomfortably in his seat at this statement though Buffy's back was turned to him. "And I don't know what you're talking about, but I have been fighting vampires since my sophomore year in high school and up till now the stake always worked. Those two vampires said they had evolved past being staked. I've never heard of them doing that before. So how did you guys know cutting their heads off would work?"

"Because Buffy, me and my brother have been fighting every thing that goes bump in the night since we were kids. Thus far all vampire lore has been proven to be crap to us."

"Can we settle the "who's way of killing vampires is right" later?" Xander asked interrupting the argument between the two.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Xander. You?"

"Dean."

"Sam."

"Ruby. Who's that guy?"

"My name is Angel." Angel decided to keep his identity as a vampire a secret from Sam, Dean, and Ruby for now.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way why exactly are you here?" Buffy asked as they all began to exit AI.

"Because of a vampire named Spike." Dean answered.

"Spike is dead. That guy is some sort of imposter."

"Well whoever this imposter is he did a good job fooling the other vampires into believing he's the real thing. He's apparently trying to open something called the demon vortex," Dean replied.

"That's impossible. There's only on way to open the vortex and its miles away from here," Xander disbelievingly said.

"Not quite," Angel entered. "There is actually a second way of opening the portal. That must've been why he wanted my blood."

"That's why we trailed those two vampires hoping they would lead us to wherever it is… wait did you just say Spike stole some of your blood?" Ruby asked. "Didn't Bobby say that both ways of opening the portal required a worthy vampires' blood?"

Sam and Dean both nodded and drew their machetes.

"Hold it right there!" Buffy shouted as she stood in front of Sam and Dean. "Angel's record might not be clean, but he would never hurt an innocent person."

"See Dean? Not all supernatural creatures are evil," Ruby said.

"You are really starting to drive my patience Ruby!"

"Shut up!" Ruby and Buffy both shouted in unison.

"Whoa didn't know Buffy had a clone," Xander thought.

Suddenly three vampires came out of the alleyway and attacked. But before they could reach the team a big gust of wind picked up followed by the vampires being lifted into the air and falling to the street unconscious.

"What just happened" Sam asked confused.

"Sam?" a voice from out of the dark called. Everyone turned to see Clark Kent coming from out of the shadows.

"Oh ****!" Dean shouted in his mind. Clark turned to see Dean and his face turned from one of shock to one of rage. He ran over to Dean and grabbed him by the neck pulling his fist back for a punch.

"Clark stop!" Sam shouted as he grabbed his fist.

"Clark I can explain!" Dean shouted. Clark lowered his fist, but still kept a firm grip on Dean's jacket collar.

**One already stated explanation later**

"And so it turns out that Genevieve had known about me all along and what I do. She had been hoping that a hunter would show up at that morgue so she could have them finish what Jason started. She deliberately made it sound like there was some sort of unexplained reason for Jason's death knowing it would draw out a hunter. I don't know how she found out about us though. Since I was this close to finding the stones when we kidnapped Lex and Lionel I decided to keep up with the charade. I never wanted anyone to get hurt and I most certainly didn't want to hurt your family Clark." Clark and Sam looked Dean unable to know what to say. Sam couldn't believe that Dean would do such things and Clark still couldn't get over the fact that Dean still came close to murdering his parents. In the end Clark released him.

"I'll deal with you later Dean. I have something important to take care of now."

"It wouldn't happen to involve vampires would it?" Buffy asked figuring she already knew the answer.

"How did you know that?"

"A mysterious gust of wind picks up sending three vampires flying and then you come walking out of the shadows. Not a very good way to keep a low profile. Don't worry though you're secret's safe."

Clark saw no point in lying as it would only waist time and went with the truth. "One of my friends was attacked by a vampire not to long ago. She's dying but some specialists managed to create a serum that can save her. Only problem is that they need some of the vampire's blood in order to complete it. I scanned through the police records and found out that the same vampire was arrested a few times in LA back when she was human."

"So I guess we all have the same goal then. Me and these guys, Angel and Xander, have all dealt with vampires on a regular basis. My name is Buffy Summers." Buffy said.

"As in Buffy the."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Buffy ordered. "We believe the vampires are hiding out at the old parking garage. The vampire that attacked your friend is probably there as well. Maybe we could work together."

Clark thought about the situation and decided to trust Buffy for now. He did in fact have no real experience fighting actual vampires (not counting the ones on the college campus) and decided it's worth it if it meant saving Lois's life.

The walk over to the garage was completely silent. No words were exchanged between Sam and Dean while Clark shot daggers at Dean, who was doing the same to Ruby. As they began to walk inside Angel began to feel dizzy.

"Hey you guys go ahead I'll catch up." He told them. As the others walked on Angel grabbed his head and began to feel a blinding pain course through his body. It took everything he had to not yell as it would give away their positions. "What's happening to me?" He thought. The pain began to subside, but before it did Angel's eyes flashed bright red. An evil smile appeared on the face of Angelus as he walked inside to join the others.

"Here comes Angel," Xander announced. They all turned to see Angelus slowly walk towards them. He casually approached Buffy before saying, "I've wanted to do this for a long time." He drew back his fist and punched Buffy hard in the chest. Buffy let out a grunt before throwing a punch of her own. Angelus caught it and threw Buffy at a nearby car. Buffy let out a yell as she hit it. "It's Angelus! Get him!" She called out. Clark attempted to incapacitate Angelus, but he quickly turned around and bit Clark's neck. After releasing him Angelus delivered an uppercut to Clark's head sending him quite a distance. He felt a great surge of power go through him and suddenly spun around in time to stop Sam and Dean's attacks. He grabbed Dean and slammed him to the floor before wrestling Sam's machete from his hand. Angelus threw Sam towards a wall and then threw the machete. Sam hit the wall and as he fell the machete narrowly missed his head and went right through his jacket pinning him up there. Xander made and attempt to stake him, but Angelus merely threw his fist backward knocking Xander of his feet. Xander was fortunate that Angelus hadn't even bothered to use his full strength. Clark recovered from Angelus's uppercut and came running towards him. Angelus slammed his fists into the concrete at his feet and picked up a section of it. He threw it at Clark, but Clark jumped into the air and did a corkscrew spin destroying the projectile and slamming his feet into Angelus's face. As he reeled back in pain Clark smiled since he finally pulled off that maneuver. Ruby pulled out her knife and went for Angelus's heart, but was thrown back towards Buffy. He then focused the full force of his attack on Clark. He threw a right hook and then followed with a left hook. He went for a straight jab, but Clark deflected it and punched Angelus in the stomach. Clark attempted to slam his fist down on Angelus's face, but he grabbed Clark's feet and body slammed him on the concrete floor. Angelus got to his feet and walked in front of Clark. Before he could issue the final blow Angelus let out a gasp as he felt something being driven into his back. His face flashed momentarily.

"Ruby?" He chocked out.

"Guess again," came Buffy's cold voice. She drew back the knife and stabbed Angelus again this time killing him.

"Oh my aching head," Xander said as he got up to his feet.

"What made him do this?" Clark asked as he recovered.

"Angel has an evil side. He calls himself Angelus. But he shouldn't have been able to resurface. It only happens during a moment of tru happiness for him." As the three pondered about Angel's sudden transformation several growls could be heard in the darkness. Clark suddnly felt weak and fell to his knees.

"How's your girlfriend?" The vampire that was holding kryptonite asked before knocking him out cold.

"Xander, you have to get out of here now!" Buffy ordered.

"Buffy I'm not going to leave you here," Xander disobeyed.

"NOW! That's an order!" Buffy ordered officially this time. Knowing better than to disobey a direct order from Buffy Xander broke into a fast run stumbling a bit out of the parking garage just as several more vampires came out of the darkness surrounding Buffy. Buffy stood ready to fight when she heard a loud whoosh behind her.

"Hello Buffy."

"It's you." Buffy turned to punch the Spike imposter, but received a punch to the face as she did. Everything went black.

**A/N: How Angel inexplicably became Angelus as well as my reason for killing him off will be explained next chapter. On another note it has never been revealed if Ruby's knife could kill anything other than demons so for now I will assume it can. It was used Castiel in season 4 but he didn't die because the only thing that can kill an angel is another angel. The second way of opening the demon vortex was made up. Angelus held his own against Clark and the others due to him biting Clark and drinking some of his blood as a result. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and anyways of improving my writing of the Buffy characters will be appreciated. Angel was able to bite Clark because he is a supernatural creature and it has been stated in other Superman media that Clark is vulnerable to all forms of supernatural attack and not just magic. It was most recently stated in the game "Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe". **


	5. Vortex

**A/N: Special thanks to Maverick500 for his help on this chapter.**

Buffy's head was throbbing as she finally came to. She quickly realized that she was tied up and made an attempt to break free. As she tried Buffy scanned the area and saw Sam and Dean tied up as well as Clark, who had a weird glowing green rock around his neck. Buffy then saw Willow tied up and unconscious with her mouth taped shut. Probably to keep her from using her magic.

"Nice to see you're all finally awake," the Spike imposter said.

"What are you and why do you look like Spike," Buffy asked deciding to get that question out of the way."

Seeing as Buffy wouldn't be living through this he saw no problem explaining himself. "I am the Brain Interactive Construct or Brainiac for short."

"That's the dumbest name for a villain I've ever heard," Buffy insulted.

Ignoring her insult Brainiac continued, "I am a highly advanced alien computer from the planet Krypton. My reasons for looking like Spike are quite simple. During my first time on Earth my ship made a crash landing just on the outskirts of Sunnydale and who should be standing there but Spike. The Brainiac ooze separated from the ship and attached itself to Spike invading his body and taking over his brain. The ship then scanned Spike and copied his image though for reasons unknown it didn't copy his hair color correctly. The ooze released its control over Spike after that but remained inside of him seeing everything he saw. Years later when Spike was killed I absorbed the brainiac ooze left in his wake and absorbed all of his memories and knowledge. I also absorbed his consciousness, which threatened to nearly over whelm me, but I managed to suppress it. I decided to use what he knew as a back up plan in case my plans fell through. However I was destroyed by Kal-el shortly after and didn't resurface again for two years."

"If you don't mind me asking who's Kal-el?" Buffy asked.

"Him," Brainiac said pointing towards Clark.

"Aliens really do exist," Buffy thought. "I so owe Xander 20 bucks."

"Before I was destroyed for the second time I infected some of my essence in Kal-el's friend. I remained in her body until I could come up with the perfect plan to destroy him and as it would turn out it rested with Spike's memories. My plan first involved me rounding up some of Spike's old followers. Then I had them commit a series of attacks bound to get the attention of Sam and Dean whom I heard about when rallying the troops. They carry a journal with them that just so happens to have the incantation to open the demon's vortex.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "We've read through that journal a hundred times and we never read anything about the demon vortex." Brainiac raised the journal and turned it to the last page.

"This is the incantation. It is in an ancient dialect that neither of you pitiful humans could ever have translated." Brainiac then resumed the explanation of his plan. "While I easily could have stolen the journal from them I decided to get creative in my plan. That is why I kidnapped Willow. Using my power's I reactivated the dormant part of her mind that was Dark Willow. When you approached the parking garage I had here cast a spell on Angel to strip him of his soul. He would then incapacitate Sam and Dean as Angelus so I could get the journal and not waste any energy. I was hoping he'd finish off more of you before he died, but as far as I'm concerned one hero less is better than one hero more. After Angelus was finished off I turned Willow back to normal as I couldn't risk her double crossing me. And I wouldn't bother struggling Buffy. You are bound by part of the Brainiac ooze. It is stronger than anything you could ever break." Brainiac then put his hand in his jacket and pulled out Angel's blood. He walked to a massive symbol on the floor and poured Angel's blood on it. He then began to recite the incantation.

"Xander where ever you are, we could sure use you're help right about now," Buffy thought.

**Speaking of Xander**

Xander's head finally started to clear as he made his way through Los Angeles. Surprisingly he met no resistance probably because A) The Spike imposter doesn't think of him as a threat (big mistake on his part) and B) As far as the vampires knew they had pretty much won and were probably all banned together at the garage for the master plan. He finally made it to his car and opened the trunk and pulled out a necklace with a crucifix on it. Hopefully it would help him tell the evolved from the non-evolved. He then pulled out a sword which he had Willow cast a spell on to make it stronger and capable of cutting through pretty much anything. He also grabbed two stakes for himself and Buffy before picking the lock on the Impala's trunk and pulling out two machetes for Sam and Dean. He then pulled out two sheaths, placed them on his back, and put the two machetes in them. Xander placed the second stake in his pocket and made his way back to the parking garage. After walking a few feet Xander stopped and looked back at his car and a smile appeared on his face.

**Back at the parking garage**

Clark attempted to break out of the ropes that bound him but it was no good. The vampires used a very big piece of Kryptonite to keep him at bay. The vampire that attacked Lois came walking over to Clark as he attempted to break free.

"Is the big, strong alien stuck?" She mocked. "So I attack you're girlfriend and you decide to play hero and come rushing up here without even thinking about what you were going to be up against."

"Big words coming from someone who retreated after only one punch," Clark responded. The vampire punched Clark for his comment and continued. "You can try to act brave all you want but it isn't going to help her. She probably only has hours left to live. Of course you won't be there to see it seeing as you'll be dead in little more than a minute. Once the vortex opens there won't be a thing any of you can do to stop us."

"Do you get all of your lines from comic book characters?" Clark asked. She once again punched Clark and walked over to Brainiac's side.

"Is it ready yet?" She asked. A few more seconds passed before Brainiac finished the incantation and gave her the journal as well as the device.

"Yes," Brainiac said as the symbol began to glow. A hole appeared in the center of it and began to grow in size.

Brainiac smiled. "And it begins." He said. Suddenly Brainiac heard the sound of car revving up his engines. Several of the vampires went to investigate before being blinded by the car's bright head lights. Behind the wheel, Xander floored it and ran over all of them. He got out of his car and met the angered face of Brainiac. Xander swung his sword clipping Brainiac's shoulder. Brainiac grabbed his shoulder but used his free hand to punch Xander halfway across the parking garage. Xander made a hard crash landing and slid across the floor stopping at Buffy.

"Better late than never?" Xander asked as he went behind Buffy to release her.

"Gotta say you do know how to make an entrance," Buffy replied as she was finally freed. Xander handed her the sword while he went to free Sam, Dean, Clark, and Ruby. Buffy, however was no longer in the room. When Xander turned his back Brainiac flew over to her at super speed, grabbed her, and took her to the top of the parking garage.

"Buffy!" Dean shouted.

"Don't worry about her. She can take care of herself," Xander assured as he cut Dean free.

Upon reaching the top Brainiac threw Buffy to the edge of the garage. She hit it so hard that part of the ledge broke off. Buffy felt a great sense of pain as she got up on her feet. She brandished her sword ready for battle while at the other side Brainiac raised both of his arms and changed them into two blades. Brainiac ran at Buffy and swung both blades. Buffy dive rolled out of the way and swung her sword at Brainiac's leg causing him to stumble. He easily recovered and went for several more blade strikes at Buffy. She did her best to deflect all of them, but slipped up and was cut on her knee. Buffy fell from her feet and received a kick to the chin by Brainiac causing her to see stars. Buffy struggled to her feet and prepared for another attack, but saw that Brainiac was gone.

She scanned the area when she felt two arms grab her from behind across the chest. Brainiac hurled her to ledge and she hit it hard. As she tried to recover Brainiac punched her across the face. Buffy could taste blood as she fell to the ground. She rolled out of the way just in time to miss his foot coming down. He pulled Buffy to her feet and went for a punch straight to the face, but before he could Buffy plunged her sword into his knee. Brainiac groaned in pain as he released Buffy and attempted to pull the sword out of his knee. Buffy went for a kick to the chest before he had a chance but Brainiac stopped it and tossed Buffy back. He pulled out the sword and tossed it away.

"I'm through toying with you Buffy," Brainiac said. He then went into super speed mode landing punch after punch on the unable to keep up Buffy. He stopped in front of her and kneed her in the face before grabbing her head and slamming it into the ledge and throwing her back onto the floor. He casually walked over to Buffy who was on her hands and knees and kicked her in the chest. Buffy felt all of her energy leave her as she fell to the floor. As she fell she saw the sword. If she could just reach it… Brainiac seemingly read her mind and super sped over to her. He changed his hand back into a blade and said, "Good bye Buffy."

During Buffy and Brainiac's confrontation the battle on the first floor was raging on. The demon vortex was getting larger by the moment and already more creatures began to claw their way out.

"Where's the journal!?" Dean called out as he sliced one of the vampire's heads.

"Looking for this?" A voice called out. The team all turned to see the female vampire holding the journal just over the vortex. Clark super jumped over to her but felt the burning pain of Kryptonite. The vampire turned out to be wearing the Kryptonite used to incapacitate him around her neck. Clark fought to keep his strength together as he couldn't give up. She went for a bite, but Clark kept her head back. She was clearly stronger though thanks to the rock and inched closer to Clark's neck. Before she could take a bite out of him Clark took one hand away from her face and thrust it at her necklace ripping it off. He threw it into the demon vortex and slammed his free fist into her chest. She let out a grunt and backed a way from Clark, panting slightly. She made another lunge at Clark, but he easily dodged and restrained her from behind. He then noticed the device Brainiac had used on him to take some of his blood from him. He took it out of her jacket pocket. He thrust it into her neck and took some of her blood and placed the device in his jacket pocket. He shoved her just to the edge of the vortex, but didn't finish the job.

"Are you to much of a good guy to throw me in here?" She spat.

"I am. They aren't."

She then looked to her left and saw Sam and Dean. She let out a scream as they threw her into the vortex.

"Sam is there any possible way for you to translate this?" Clark asked handing Sam the journal.

"I don't know. This is an ancient demon dialect. I've never seen it before."

Several growls could be heard from the vortex as several vampires came out of the vortex followed by several demons. As they all rushed the heroes Clark's eyes changed color before he fired off a blast of heat vision at the floor. It kept back the vampires, but not for long. Some of them ran through the fire and were unharmed. Sam and Dean rushed towards them and sliced off two of the vamps heads but, were quickly surrounded by the others. More vampires took a running start and leapt over Clark's wall of flame. Xander staked one of them, but was grabbed from behind. Ruby stabbed the vampire in the back making it release its grip on Xander. He then ran over to Willow while the others fought and shook her to see if she was alive. More and more vampires kept clawing out of the vortex, however.

"Sam any day now," Dean said as more vampires arose from the vortex.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Sam shouted as he continued to look at the journal. Suddenly Sam felt a familiar rush of power course through him. His eyes momentarily turned white but it wasn't for long. Hr then looked at the incantation one final time before he began reading it. Clark, meanwhile, went into blur mode and knocked the surrounding vampires away from the others. As they all retreated to a safe distance Sam finished reading the incantation and the portal began to close.

"Exactly how are we supposed to get them all back into the portal," Xander asked.

"Like this," Clark said before running at the vampires and speeding around them all until a tornado appeared around them. As they spun around Clark made his way over to the vortex. He then stopped spinning and ran behind the vampires and took a deep breath sending them all into the vortex.

**Top Floor**

"Good bye Buffy." Brainiac then threw his blade down at Buffy but suddenly stopped. "What's happening to me?" Brainiac thought aloud.

"Buffy you have to strike now."

Buffy was stunned. The voice was coming from Brainiac but why would he? Unless? "Spike" She asked.

"Yes Buffy you have to strike now. I can't hold him back much longer." Not wasting any time Buffy grabbed the sword and thrust it right into Brainiac's chest. Before Brainiac had any time to react Buffy grabbed him and hurled him over the edge right into the demon vortex.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he fell. Brainiac made an attempt to fly, but his power was damaged by the sword. He fell into the vortex just as it closed. They team all stared at the closed vortex before Dean asked, "Sam, how did you figure out the incantation."

"I don't know," Sam lied and he was pretty sure Dean knew that.

**After the battle**

Buffy was mostly silent the trip back to Sunnydale. She helped the others salt and burn the dead vampires, but refused to let it happen to Angel. They buried him instead. They all went there separate ways after that.

"Are you ok Buffy?" Willow asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah you've been quiet most of the drive. What happened up there?" Xander added.

Buffy didn't want to talk about it however and simply said, "Nothing. Keep driving."

"You're going to have to talk about this eventually," Xander said as he continued to drive.

**Metropolis**

"How're you feeling Lois," Clark asked.

"Super, though I'd love to give that Resident Evil knockoff. Speaking of which I heard that if it wasn't for you I'd be lying in a hospital morgue right now as opposed to the hospital bed. I want to thank you for that."

"You want to, but you aren't, right?" Clark asked.

"Actually I was but if that's the way you want it."

"I'm only teasing you Lois."

"Of course you are. Well despite what you just said, thanks anyway Clark. You can be a real **Superman** sometimes you know?"

Clark smiled at Lois's comment and thought, "Superman. Not a bad name."

**The Pit**

Angel struggled to break his arms and legs free, but it was no use. How could he possibly be back in hell again? The last thing he remembered after having his soul pulled from his body was a thick black cloud of smoke approaching him. But what would demons want with him?

"I wouldn't bother wasting your strength," a girl who looked no older than 8 said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Angel asked.

"My name is Lilith, Angel."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you for a while and I have an offer to make you. I will release you from hell no questions asked. And all you have to do is"

"What torture souls?" Angel guessed.

Lilith laughed and said, "Silly boy. I already have the perfect candidate picked out for that. But if you do this one favor for me you won't have to go through hell again. Don't you remember what happened to you the last time you were down here?"

"I fully do, but even that isn't enough to threaten me into making a deal with a demon."

Lilith had a sour look on her face before she showed a playful smile. "It doesn't matter. There's always a way to break even the mightiest of warriors. Isn't that right Alistair?" Lilith asked another demon standing next to her. A malevolent smile appeared on Alistair's face as he pulled out a knife and plunged it into Angel's chest.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Angel screamed as Alistair began to carve him up.

**A/N: So what will Angel's decision be. Find out as we head into the last few more chapters of this story. The next chapter takes place after "No Rest for the Wicked."** **I will by all means rewrite the battle scene to make it longer if you guys wish. I just didn't want to stretch it out to long. I hope you have all enjoyed the story thus far.**


	6. Revamp announcement

**To anybody that read, reviewed, alerted, or otherwise, this story it has been in the process of being redone. The story is now being separated into different parts. The first of the arc of the story is titled 'Metropolis Massacre', which has already been posted and completed. The first two chapters of the sequel titled 'Blood Lust' have also been posted. The first part of the story where Sam goes to Metropolis has been extended from two chapters to five and has more happen in it than the original. 'Blood Lust', which brings Buffy the Vampire Slayer into the mix has been given several new scenes and dialogue and is also being extended over its original three chapters. The story as a whole is better now than the original in my opinion at least. Sorry for shelving the story for so long.**


End file.
